ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival (script)
This is the script for the new Magic Kingdom castle stage show One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival ''that will replace ''Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire. Script Intro (A black and white scene involving Mickey Mouse posing in front of the house where Minnie is rises up on the stage) Background singers: Hitori no yume ga Aru hi chisana Mikki Mausu tsukuridashita Mina no kokoro ubau sono kawai-sa Sō Mikki to nakama-tachi itsu made mo (Mickey comes to life, picks up flowers from the flowerbed, and knocks on the door. Then, when Minnie comes out of the house, Mickey gives her flowers and she kisses him which causes to color the flowers magically. Then the theme song starts as everything turns colorful including Mickey and Minnie. Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Chip and Dale arrive on the stage to join the song.) Performers: 'One man's dream His vision to inspire the child enough to dream And take us higher to a world of fantasy Where every dream becomes reality. One man's dream (One man's dream) To give to us a Disney World where young and old can play A special castle where we'll find a holiday And magically our cares will fade away. A prince, he'll need a princess in a land so far away Where boys can fly, days gone by, seem like only yesterday A puppet can become a real live boy. Animals so real, they talk and sing. Yes, one man's dream Was to bring to life the best of everything. One man's dream (One man's dream) That when you wish upon a star as dreamers offered you A colored rainbow filled with welcome shining through And happiness is waiting here for you. Just for you. One man's dream (One man's dream) One man's dream (One man's dream)... (''The cast makes an arc with one hand and then another.) One man's dream! Donald, the Unlucky Hollywood Star / Hooray for Hollywood / You Ought to Be in Pictures '''Donald: ちょっと待って! (Clarabelle rides her scooter across the stage mooing. The Mary Poppins penguins arrive to prepare for the next scene."Let it Snow" plays and the penguins dance along) Genie: もっと くらせ！ もっと だ！ Donald: Sa-sa-寒い. (Donald shivers) (Pluto howls to "Aloha Oe") Goofy: ボツに! Genie: ハハ! 仕方無い ! よし。またした とり な お すぞ! Performers: Hooray for Hollywood That screwy ballyhoey Hollywood Where any office boy or young mechanic can be a panic Or just a good-looking pan And any barmaid can be a starmaid If she dances with or without a fan Hooray for Hollywood Where you're terrific if you're even good But if you think that you can be an actor, see Mr. Factor He'll make a monkey look good. (Donald and Daisy arrive) Go on and try your luck, you might be Donald Duck (Donald quacks in Japanese) Hooray for Hollywood! (Mickey and Minnie arrive in their white premiere outfits as the score of "The Mickey Mouse Club March" plays.) Minnie: みな、踊りましょう！ (The characters and performers dance to the musical intro of "With a Smile and a Song" from "Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire" but is played with the rhythm played for "You Oughta Be in Pictures".) Performers: You oughta be in pictures, You're wonderful to see, You oughta be in pictures, With wealth and fame, your reward! He'll jump on the great big silver screen His smiling face to show You'd make every girl and man A fan worshipping at your throne. You oughta shine as brightly As Jupiter and Mars You oughta be in pictures, My star...of...stars! Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star (The characters exit the stage save for the performers.) Performers: Mickey Mouse, everybody from near and far knows your name Mickey Mouse, there is no other star who's quite the same. You've brighten up our days in so many ways. The greatest by far! Mickey Mouse, our shining star! You're a classy entertainer, You can act out every part, You can always be the hero With Minnie Mouse's heart! (Mickey arrives on the stage) You can sing, you can dance, Be the king of romance And make all our dreams come true! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! The whole world loves you! Mickey Mouse, everybody from near and far knows your name Mickey Mouse, there is no other star who's quite the same. You've brighten up our days in so many ways. The greatest by far! Mickey Mouse! (The characters arrive on the stage to celebrate the legacy of the famous mouse.) Mickey Mouse, everybody from near and far knows your name (Discovering new dreams, trying something new) Mickey Mouse, there is no other star who's quite the same. (Finding the confidence to be true to yourself through you) You've brighten up our days in so many ways. The greatest by far! Mickey Mouse, our shining star! One man's dream, Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse!) You're our shining star! One man's dream, Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse!)... Our shining star! Our shining star! Curtain Call / Finale 'Performers: '''One man's dream (One man's dream) Osanai koro no yume o kokoro ni yomigaera seru Min'na ni sasoikakeru yo sutekina fantasy Yume no sekai ga hirogaru (''The performers move to the sides of the stage. The curtain call for the characters starts. The characters parenthesized show up in each of the sung lines of the Japanese version of "When You Wish Upon a Star".) Hoshininegaiwo (Woody, Jessie, and Buzz) Daremoga kakeru (Baloo, King Louie, Judy, and Nick, The Three Little Pigs, Timon, and Rafiki) Itsuka wa shiawase (Penguin #1, Alice and the Mad Hatter, Mary Poppins, Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Angelica, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, and Peter Pan and Wendy, and Penguin #2) Kuru to (The Big Bad Wolf) Yumenonakade wa (Aladdin and Jasmine, and Genie, Tiana and Naveen, Louis, Merida, Elena, Moana, and Rapunzel and Flynn, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle and the Beast) Subete ga kanau (Dale, Clarabelle, and Chip) Hoshininegaiwo (Sora, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy) Kakeyou (Minnie and Mickey) (Minnie and Mickey arrive to take their bows and everybody joins in the finale) One man's dream Hoshininegaiwo kakeru koto oshiete kureta Nanairo no niji wa ai o hikarikagayakasu Shiawase ga min'na o matte iru One man's dream One man's dream... One man's dream... One...man's...dream... Autumn version During Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, "Autumn's Here" (Vive La Vie) will be sung in place of "Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star". Autumn's Here Ohé, Ohé Can you feel the autumn breeze now? Ohé, Ohé It's time to come on out and play Ohé, Ohé We're kickin' leaves and climbin' trees now Ohé, Ohé And ridin' high atop the hay It's so fine in the fall when the wind starts a-whistlin' It's our favorite time of the year The sun will shine on us all Let's celebrate the harvest Everyone, have some fun, autumn's here. Autumn colors all around Leaves are crunching on the ground Young and old in between Have a Happy Halloween It's so fine in the fall when the wind starts a-whistlin' It's our favorite time of the year The sun will shine on us all Let's celebrate the harvest Everyone, have some fun, autumn's here. It's so fine in the fall when the wind starts a-whistlin' It's our favorite time of the year The sun will shine on us all Let's celebrate the harvest Everyone, have some fun, autumn's here. (One man's dream) It's so fine in the fall Everyone, have some fun, autumn's here!Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Transcripts Category:Disney in Japanese